This invention pertains to the field of tools, specifically, pliers and extractors of cotter-pins.
Prior art known to the applicant is represented by the seven patents for various extractors set forth below:
______________________________________ Document No. Date Name Class Subclass ______________________________________ (a) D,e58453 7/1921 Anderson 29 .sup. 248 ux (b) 1,258,674 3/1918 Hampell 29 248 (c) 1,468,252 9/1923 Anderson 29 248 (d) 1,476,695 12/1923 De Graff 29 248 (e) 1,608,327 11/1926 Lemon 29 248 (f) 1,701,052 2/1929 Osborne 29 248 (g) 2,220,317 11/1940 Cynoske 29 248 ______________________________________
(a), (b) and (c) are cotter-pin pullers or pliers which are designed to extract cotter-pins, each of which utilize a bottom lever which rests against the cotter-pin as opposed to surrounding it with a forked jaw.
(d) is a cotter-pin puller utilizing a forked jaw in combination with a toothed jaw, which work at a right angle to the handles.
(e) is a device designed to extract cotter-pins and nails by means of two upper jaws which grasp the head of the cotter-pin or the nail (as opposed to protruding through the head of the cotter-pin), while the forked bottom jaw holds the nail or cotter-pin.
(f) is a cotter-pin extractor composed of a two jaw in combination with a forked jaw; with the toothed jaw and forked jaw holding the head of the cotter-pin, this device is designed to extract the same by rotating the entire tool.
(g) is a cotter-pin removing tool consisting of a toothed jaw which is designed to extend through the head of the cotter-pin and hold it in combination with a gapped lower jaw; extraction is then accomplished by means of rotation of the entire tool.